Penny/Gallery
Penny!!!!.jpg|Penny in Las Vegas. Wondering.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. XmasHat.jpg|Christmas Penny. Penny laundry room.jpg|Penny seducing Sheldon per Amy's imagination. Hall5.jpg|Sexy cop. Penny23z.png|On the phone with Amy. SWI26.png|Penny looking cute. Smile.png|Penny finally happy after being asked out again by Leonard. Penny yellow top.jpg|Penny in a yellow top. Cut7.png|Early morning coffee. Pants54.png|Sorry I'm late. Nova25.png|Penny in Vegas. Verb8.png|Penny pushing pills. S217.jpg|Penny with short hair - season 8. Verb7.png|Penny pushing pills. TO106.png|Penny smiles as she decides to elope with Leonard. Verb6.png|Penny pushing pills. TO62.png|Penny happy about heading to Vegas. Verb5.png|Penny pushing pills. Laughing at her own joke. TO69.png|Don't kiss other women. Pants61.png|Did Beverly say that? Nova18.png|Penny in Las Vegas. Cut2.png|Penny reacting to her nerdy friends. F6.png|Penny. Soft7.png|The job you got me changed my life. Soft4.png|Sure. TO13.png|What's wrong, Sheldon? TO72.png|I guess I can get over this. Den26.png|Look! I got the door opened all by myself! Prox1.jpg|Penny in the laundry room. Ffect4.png|Talking about their relationship on Valentine's Day. Ffect2.jpg|Penny on Valentine's Day. hs8.png|Admiring sexy Leonard. hs9.png|Admiring sexy Leonard. hs23.png|BY-EE!! Pack6.jpg|Penny. Pink5.png|Penny reaching for her laptop. Nova4.png|Penny studying at a strip club while watching her drunk friends. Qw17.png|Penny after exercising. Soft26.png|Penny pumping herself up for the audition. Soft25.png|Penny heading for an audition. Pink2.png|Hello, Leonard. I have something for you. Pole10.png|Trying to cheer up Sheldon. Pink4.png|Penny looking sexy. Scav11.jpg|Penny in her apartment with her team mate Sheldon. Occup1.png|Penny turning in her Cheesecake Factory uniform. Pink3.png|Penny tempting Leonard. Den36.png|I even opened my own door. Mp23.png|Where did you get a ring? Asd14.png|Penny engrossed in Amy's fan fiction. Asd10.png|Penny reading Amy's Little House fan fiction. Any6.png|Penny agreeing with the psychic about her comments on Shamy. Jp11.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Snap6.png|Penny has no answer for his question. Snap5.png|Penny during her job interview. Day5.png|Planning Star Wars Day. Mp11.png|Ye-ah. Gorilla noises. Mp10.png|Half gorilla. Half Penny. Gorr3.png|Why don't we get married? Dog4.png|Penny. Obli2.jpg|Penny yelling at Leonard when he tried to help her with her history paper. Term5.jpg|Penny. Mp20.png|You, you stupid Poptart. A38.jpg|It stopped being eggnog an hour ago. MrsZack10.png|Mrs. Zack Johnson. Mp19.png|I guess were engaged. Mp18.png|I'm choosing you. Nose2.png|Listening to Sheldon. FI38.png|Penny amused when Sheldon says that he doesn't want to carry his laptop around on the end of stick like a hobo. Zxc1.jpg|Penny. Barbarian Sublimation.jpg|Penny playing "Age of Conan". TO76.png|Penny very happy about going to get married. PennyOhNo.png|Penny realizes that she told Leonard that she loved him. Prin11.png|Princess Penny explaining her day. Past21.jpg|Listening to L&S argue. A51.jpg|Molecules. Hook2.jpg|Penny dressed to out maneuver Alicia. Den29.png|I feel so violated. Raccoon.jpg|Raccoon expression after accident with Amy. Hooker5.jpg|Penny buys dinner. Soft45.png|Penny doing Sheldon's knock. Soft44.png|Smiling after her own joke using Sheldon's knock. Bowl6.jpg|Penny breaking up with Leonard. TF20.jpg|Like you would say light years. Den8.png|Penny doing laundry. TF2.jpg|Penny asking Sheldon for advice about Leonard. Act10.jpg|Penny playing the Spock role. Gamma9.jpg|Penny. Qw1.png|Pondering her Emily or Cinnamon answer. Gamma8.jpg|Penny. FI24.png|Penny and Leonard discussing wedding plans. TF9.jpg|Penny. Xcvbn15.png|Holy crap on a cracker! Ped9.png|Penny may have had sex on a bed full of money before. Cut16.png|Penny advising Sheldon. TF4.jpg|Penny. Dec4.png|Penny shocked at Bernadette's comments. Ice16.png|Talking over things with Amy. TF3.jpg|Penny. S61.png|Penny playing 3D chess with Sheldon. Bit7.jpg|Penny. Myth6.jpg|FYI. You'd be lucky to have me as a daughter-in-law. Phone.png|No. Mom. I'm not pregnant. Nov6.png|Amy thinks that Penny was easy as a teenager. Penny2.png|Penny in her shower scene, "Serial Ape-ist". Fig31.png|Penny bored with Amy's games and want Leonard to get there. Fig30.png|Get back here! I'm bored! Eq29.png|Penny remembering making out with the football team captain. Eq28.png|Penny. CRP33.png|I am so embarrassed. Lv16.png|Penny returning from shopping. FI52.png|Penny. Ice18.png|You're your own woman. Lot2.jpg|I need to start dating the dumb guys from the gym again. Ex10.jpg|Penny reading through Sheldon's scripted court testimony. Bit7.jpg|Penny. No3.png|Hey baby. Do you want to look at houses in neighborhoods with good schools. Cof7.jpg|Penny comforting Sheldon in his bedroom. Top8.jpg|Penny. Boz7.jpg|Penny is trapped in the apartment security net. PennyLove.png|Penny just as she is telling Leonard that he knows that she loves him. Xz6.jpg|Penny and her game playing addiction. S6EP01 - Penny's reaction to Raj's words.jpg|Penny's reaction when Raj says that they can say I love you to each other. Penny Nips 04.jpg|Penny from her apartment door. Penny.jpg|Penny. Batj9.jpg|Penny falling asleep during the Physics Bowl. Fig13.png|That wasn't funny, was it? Hoft8.jpg|Going to Leonard's talk. Fine8.jpg|Chinese food at 4A. Loom9.jpg|Do you need anything at the grocery? Loom8.jpg|Trying to bear Sheldon. Loom7.jpg|Penny shopping. Dump13.jpg|Penny in Leonard's kitchen. No1.png|Will you marry me? Dump3A.jpg|Penny sleeping over at the guys after Howard takes over her apt. Hoft15.jpg|Penny. Loben3.jpg|Telling them about her part in "Rent". PPP.jpg|Sheldon (knock, knock, knock)...Sheldon (knock , knock, knock)...Sheldon (knock, knock , knock)...Where are my clothes? Penny purple.jpg|Penny from her apartment door. Penny teal.jpg|New Neighbor. Penny pink.jpg|Pink top. Penny is proud of going to the comic book store.jpg|Penny in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Molecules.jpg|"Molecules," remarks smart looking Penny. Ghj2.jpg|Get out, Amy! Mid6.jpg|Penny as a cat. Xz5.jpg|Penny getting lost in online gaming. Skankreflex6.jpg|Penny pours herself some wine. Act11.jpg|A disgusted Penny is trying improv with Sheldon. Prin18.png|Princess Penny at Disneyland. ShennySingSoftKittyToMeGif.gif|Drugged Penny singing Soft Kitty. Eat3.png|Having dinner with the Shamy. Prinlast2.png|Leonard starts stripping for her. PPP3.jpg|Your Ken can kiss my Barbie. Penny at the shop.jpg|Penny grocery shopping with Sheldon. Hilliary08.jpeg|Penny likes Hillary. PennysLookAtHoward.jpg|Penny actually smiling at Howard - pilot. Add7.jpg|Penny just ate a fly. Fig24.png|Joking with Raj's father. Ny18.jpg|Penny is having glue problems. CRP12.png|Dr. Lorvis, what are you doing here? Add4.jpg|Penny after she made an online date with Howard. BFP9.jpg|In the laundry room. Soki5.jpg|Penny discovers Leonard sneaking in. Hop5.jpg|Working at the Cheese Factory bar. Hop12.jpg|Barkeep Penny. Batj2.jpg|Penny: Physics Bowl MC. Hop11.jpg|Asking the guys over for drinks. Hop8.jpg|Bartender for the guys. Hoft10.jpg|Trying to blow Sheldon's brain Nutzy6.jpg|Penny at door of 4A. Loben1.png|Sleepy Penny. Ice13.png|Trying on a slutty dress. Ice12.1.png|Trying on a whore dress. Ice7.png|Penny shopping. Ice3.png|Penny. BigBran11.jpg|What kind of a doctor removes a foot from your ass? Penny1.png|Penny in green top. Wild7.png|Penny's new shoes are talking to her. 8simp.jpg|Kaley on Eight Rules About My Teenage Daughters. The Recombination Hypothesis Penny in a green dress.jpg|Penny in her "slutty" dress. Jp17.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Gest1.png|Penny is going to rock Leonard with romance. Qw10.png|Penny admits using Sheldon's tooth brush. Probe15.jpg|Leonard getting emotional about leaving Sheldon when he moves in with Penny. S01E07 - Sleeping on the couch.jpg|Penny sleeping over at L&S's apartment after Howard and Chrisie take over her bedroom. Penny mixing drinks.jpg|Bartender Penny. Ghj5.jpg|Amy, get that camera out of here! Nix9.jpg|Penny lamenting her men choices. PrincessPenny.png|Sleeping Beauty at Disneyland. Penny's reaction when Leonard reactions boldly.jpg|Penny's reaction after Leonard asks her on a date. BBT - Penny is nervous.jpg|Penny worrying about her date. Hof4.jpg|Penny mocking Sheldon by trying to blow up his head "Scanners" style. Pix1.jpg|Penny in her apartment. Cut12.png|Penny early in the morning. Comic12.png|Penny arguing over Thor's hammer. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.38.40 PM.png|Sexy looking Penny! ShennyGifDanceWithMe.gif|Penny fixing breakfast. The-Terminator-Decoupling-the-big-bang-theory-4784276-1280-720.jpg|Penny on phone with Sheldon discussing his Chinese puzzle box. Time8.jpg|Penny talking about her adventure trying to get to work. 381015.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Coll2.jpg|Leonard giving Penny clues that they'll be going to Switzerland. No2.png|Proposal answer: No. Pirate.jpg|How did he know?? Pirate2.jpg|Howard making them breakfast. Had2.jpg|In the morning Sheldon watching. Fuzzy6.jpg|Leonard drops his fork and hits his head. Dump1A.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Qw30.png|Penny singing Soft Kitty. Ice29.png|Don't tell Amy you're enjoying this. Ice27.png|The night at Penny's. Ice26.png|First night living together. Nose9.png|Back from grocery shopping. Nose7.png|He is mine. Nose4.png|Leonard and Penny being domestic. Eq26.png|Penny showing off her prom dress. Nov10.png|Leonard and Penny alone at their prom. App5.jpg|Discussing finances in their marriage. App3.jpg|Picture of the car Leonard gave Penny. Best fiancee ever! Nov3.png|Leonard and Penny happy together. Pants62.png|Suffering his mother. Ice25.png|Starting their life together. FI22.png|Penny and Leonard discussing wedding plans. Asd18.png|Should I stop reading? Asd17.png|Penny reading Amy's Little House fan fiction. Ice17.png|Upset over moving out of Sheldon's apartment. Asd1.png|Penny wrote down what Leonard had been working on. FI21.png|Penny and Leonard discussing wedding plans Ice24.png|Starting their life together. Ice21.png|Listening to Sheldon. BFP3.jpg|On Howard's spy camera. Coll5.png|The rose Leonard gave Penny. Coll3.png|Of course I kept them. Coll2.png|Leonard and Penny. Pole18.png|Finally hooking up. Pole17.png|Happy after their first night together Hall1.jpg|Albert E. and sexy cop. Gilb7.jpg|Talking about his work. Gilb6.jpg|Should I stop reading? Gram5.png|Earth hologram. Gram3.png|I forget sometimes how smart you are. Gram2.png|Smart is sexy. Hall11.png|Making out in the lab. Food2.jpg|Leonard and Penny. TO109.png|We're good. TO105.png|Penny giggling that she's getting married. TO104.png|I'm free tonight. To103.png|Penny and Leonard are getting married. TO102.png|Celebrating their plan to elope. TO101.png|Thank you, Sheldon. TO80.png|We can get married at Denny's. TO79.png|THIS IS CRAZY!! TO78.png|Excited about eloping. To74.png|Hppy about heading to Vegas. To73.png|What happened? TO70.png|What did you do? TO67.png|Still getting married, less excited about it. TO65.png|Penny is a lot less happy. To64.png|The excitement is gone after Leonard's confession. TO39.png|How can you even say that? TO38.png|Pick a date. TO37.png|I want black tie. TO36.png|I want to release butterflies. TO42.png|Cleaning up after dinner. TO41.png|Counting the reasons we haven't picked a date. TO2.png|Returning from an outing. TO15.png|After the big petting zoo attack. PAnts83.png|The engaged couple in front of his mother. Pants18.png|Will they get along? S81.jpg|I'm not busy tonight. Lv15.png|You're going to give your speech. Yeah! Lv3.png|I have a text on our flight. Lv2.png|How did you pack so fast? Zzr1.png|Leonard gets to show Penny off. Nj4.jpg|Is there another airline? Nj3.jpg|Our flight's been cancelled. Fort32.png|Yeah. Fort27.png|What is your problem? Fort26.png|Penny happy that she changed Leonard's mind about the audition. Tums11.png|The helicopter comes with a camera! Tums10.png|Who reads a magazine who has a molecule instead of a celebrity on the cover? Tums9.png|Penny looking over "Scientific American". 2M33.png|First time on the mat. 2M6.png|What do you think? 2M23.png|Second painting project. 2M20.png|We can do better. 2M21.png|Tell Sheldon that William Shatner painted it. 2M15.png|getting pain out of Leonard's eye. Tums23.png|Where are the Tums? Den37.png|Talking about being used as guinea pigs by Amy. Den35.png|You don't perform experiments on your friends. Den31.png|I thought he was going to say let it go. Zombie9.jpg|Oh please let me do the intimacy game with Sheldon. Food.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Knee.jpg|Leonard proposing. A41.jpg|Maragritas together. A49.jpg|Pay up. It's not a date. A52.jpg|Having dinner together. A40.jpg|Here's the lime. Rb1.png|Penny and Leonard getting busy. Rb2.png|Leonard and Penny in bed. Prom6.jpg|Leonard and Penny happy together. Coll1.png|Penny shows Leonard his thank you letter written after the first time they had sex. Gest5.png|Penny showing him her Leonard collection. Gest4.png|It's all you. Gest3.png|Come here Penny. Rr10.jpg|Waiting to backup Howard's song to Bernadette. NP17.png|While hiding out, Sheldon is at the door. NP16.jpg|Leonard showing Penny pictures from his North Sea trip. BigBran7.jpg|Leonard returning Penny's spare key. BigBran3.jpg|First time Cheese Factory uniform shows up. Hoft1.jpg|Helping Leonard dress. Hoft2.jpg|Picking out clothes for Leonard's speech BigBran2.jpg|Leonard apologizing to Penny. Pcak5.jpg|First time they crawled into bed together. Add8.jpg|Leonard trying to break Penny's obsession. Nova1.png|Asking Penny if he can skip their Sunday brunch date. Ped8.png|Something else you can do with the money. Ped1.png|Leonard wants Penny to keep the money she got for her car. Fuzzy24.png|Leonard's olive trick on their fake date. Gamma6.jpg|Penny discussing their relationship with Leonard. Gamma5.jpg|Getting relaxed and bombed before they have sex. Gamma3.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Fig43.png|Christmas at Amy's. No5.png|Post gas make out session. Prom2.png|Leonard and Penny at the prom. Snap31.png|Oh. Leonard. Snap25.png|I want to face all the problems with you. No4.png|Ahhhh. FI42.png|You can keep protecting him. Let him go. FI40.png|Looking for Sheldon. FI39.png|Trying to get Sheldon to not leave Pasadena. FI45.png|In the train station looking for Sheldon. FI33.png|I'm worried about Sheldon. LP.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp15.png|That's funny. Mp14.png|You're going home with me! Mp29.png|First engaged kiss. Mp28.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp27.png|Oh my God, yes! Mp26.png|Getting on one knee. Mp25.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp24.png|Penny happy that she's about to get proposed to. Cake7.png|Penny's first funeral. Cake4.png|Penny mad at Leonard for not turning down her proposal. Cake3.png|Arthur Jeffries' funeral. Cake2.png|Penny trying to cry at Arthur Jefferies' funeral. Mp22.png|It feels anti-climatic. Bye17.jpg|The funeral of Arthur Jeffries - Professor Proton. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao3 1280.jpg|Reinstating Anything Can Happen Thursday. TF1.jpg|Lenny's first official date. TF21.jpg|Their first date together. TF29.jpg|First date with Penny. TF27.jpg|Leonard's first kiss with Penny. TF24.jpg|I've heard far too much about Schrodinger's Cat. TF6.jpg|Penny thinking about going out with Leonard. PS8.jpg|I want to kill after I see bananas!! Din5.jpg|Choosing a dining room table at IKEA. Val10.png|Penny and Leonard at the vet's office. Val9.png|Penny making a joke at the vet's office. Val4.png|Lakers' tickets!! Loco5.jpg|Let's make love in Sheldon's spot. Loco4.jpg|Leonard gets flowers and candy. OR9.jpg|Penny is going to concentrate on her acting dream. Job6.jpg|Leonard consoling Penny. Job5.jpg|Leonard unsuccessfully trying to help Penny through her career crisis. Job2.jpg|Leonard found an Internet audition for the new Star Wars movie. Job11.jpg|Penny asking Leonard to marry her. Ext35.jpg|Penny is his Christmas present. Ext2.png|Penny meets Leonard again for the first time. Ext1.png|Penny reacts to Leonard with a cute expression. Ext23.png|Leonard approaches a girl he's really attracted to - Penny. Ext26.png|Penny meeting Leonard for the first time - alternate reality. LPKiss.png|Making up on Thanksgiving. LPSmile.png|She plans on marrying for love. Ext6.png|Cheers! Holi2.png|Penny pleads with Zack to sign the papers. Nov3.jpg|Discussing cow tipping. Nov16.jpg|An old sweater made by his aunt. Coat9.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Fuzzy23.jpg|Leonard thinks he is on a date with Penny. Fuzzy8.jpg|Leonard and Penny's misunderstood date. S73.png|Penny kissing Leonard after he surprises her returning early. S72.png|Leonard about to surprise Penny. S71.png|Leonard about to surprise Penny. Raid10.jpg|Penny feels sorry for Leonard. Raid6.jpg|Having dinner together. Raid4.jpg|Penny pursuing Beverly's book about Leonard. Fine7.jpg|Lenny. Corn5.jpg|Watching football with Leonard. Obli3.jpg|Penny and Leonard having dinner together. Pack15.jpg|Get out!! Pack10.jpg|Wait a minute! Tenure8.jpg|Leonard and Penny hanging out. For10.jpg|Sunday morning, they find Howard making them breakfast. For9.jpg|Are we terrible people? For5.jpg|Leonard and Penny in the morning. Cof12.jpg|Penny throws herself at Leonard returning after three months. Cof11.jpg|Kissing Penny shortly after returning from the North Pole. Cof10.jpg|That was fun! Pole4.jpg|Asking Penny about the meaning of her gift and long hug. Pole3.jpg|Penny gave Leonard a Snuggie for his trip north. Tangerinefactor.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard before their first date Penny and Leonard on a date.jpg|Penny and Leonard on Leonard's dream date. Mid5.jpg|Penny kisses Leonard. Gamma7.jpg|Lenny getting up the courage to have sex a second time. Bath11.jpg|Leonard gets motorcycle lessons from Penny. Boy11.jpg|Leonard forcing Penny to say I love you like she couldn't do earlier. Valentine.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. Will you be my Valentine? Mono5.png|Penny's gift to Leonard: a blanket with sleeves. Pack7.jpg|Arguing in bed. Loben12.jpg|Asking the guys to go see her play. New13.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Eq37.png|Penny not wanting to sound like a bitch after Leonard tells her she is beautiful. Twv- Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny about to kiss Leonard (Poppy). penny-leonard-big-bang-theory.jpg|Another awkward moment between Leonard and Penny on their first date. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny.jpg|After proposing during sex! OMG5.jpg|Oh my God! Did you hear him, Leonard? Run8.jpg|Amazed at how quickly Stephanie and Leonard took to have sex. S6EP05 - Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny mad at Leonard for reading her history paper. Can1.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Fin3.jpg|Discussing his overseas job. Love4.jpg|Can I sleep here? Surprise.png|Penny's reaction to "Let's move in together." Gamma6.jpg|Discussing being friends or lovers. Gamma3.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Dis5.jpg|Discussing Sheldon like he's a child of divorce. Coat9.jpg|In apartment 4A. Coat7.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. LenPenBye.png|Goodbye to Leonard. 43c.jpg|Penny accidentally tells Leonard that she's in love with him. Loan4.jpg|Penny didn't pay her power bill. Lert2.jpg|I'll go get my stuff. Yeah! Can6.jpg|You really are a genius. OMG1.jpg|I can't believe my ears!! Bath7.jpg|Penny upset over her married boyfriend. TBBT - Penny3.jpg|Quiet moment with Penny and Leonard. Dis9.jpg|Penny telling Leonard how Sheldon got sick at Disneyland. Guit12.jpg|Arguing over Sheldon like his parents. NEb1.jpg|Watching football with Penny's guy friends. Gre14.jpg|Penny getting jealous. S5EP20 - Penny gives Leonard a gift.jpg|Penny gives Leonard a label maker to tease him. TBBT - Penny2.jpg|Penny hugging Leonard. Tumblr mgqkg1v37O1rnjcbro2 250.jpg|Leonard and Penny. S6EP05 - Penny's paper.jpg|Penny got a B minus. S207.jpg|Discussing their fears about their forthcoming marriage. BBT - Leonard and Penny 4.jpg|A long list of Penny's faults. Gamma15.jpg|Neither of them can hold their liquor. Gamma12.jpg|Leonard hugging Penny telling each other that they should only stay friends. Gamma11.jpg|Moved by the moment. Dis3.jpg|Acting like the proud parents of Sheldon. Fetch4.jpg|Leonard. You're back! Corn7.jpg|Sweetie, be quiet. Corn10.jpg|Penny was hosting a football party. Ffect3.jpg|Discussing their relationship and marriage proposals. Corn6.jpg|Leonard wants to meet some of Penny's friends. OMG4.jpg|Oh my God! Ouch!! Ab2.jpg|Penny saying goodbye to Leonard after Priya's objections. Fact9.jpg|Kissing Penny on their first date. Fact8.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. Fact5.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. Fact13.jpg|First date kiss. Fact11.jpg|Leonard arrives for his first date with Penny. Fact10.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Leonard showing Penny a trick in his lab. Con7.jpg|Penny listening to Leonard explanation about her to his new girlfriend Stephanie. BBT - Leonard and Penny 3.jpg|Discussing the bug reports. Tm6.jpg|Leonard's fantasy in helping out Penny. BBT - Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Their real date after Leonard's dream date. 381011.jpg|Leonard serenading Penny. Prop3.png|Getting a tipsy head-rush as Penny knees down to propose. Prop2.png|Leonard Hofstadter..Will you marry me? Prop1.png|Leonard Hofstadter..Will you marry me? Mar6.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Creep3.jpg|Why do you remove your engagement ring? Eq15.png|Leonard and Penny. Eq14.png|Leonard and Penny happy together. Eq8.png|Leonard and Penny dancing at their prom. Snap24.png|THAT ISN'T GOOD! Eq7.png|Leonard and Penny dancing at their prom. 381014.jpg|Penny's smart look. Leonard & Penny - BBT.jpg|Penny laughing with Leonard. Nix10.jpg|How about...going out...with me. Mat3.jpg|Bite the lime! BBT - Leonard and Penny in bed.jpg|Sleeping together in Leonard's dream. Lert1.jpg|Why can't I move in? Pix10.jpg|Can I SLEEP here? Amy13.jpg|You rat bastard! Fish3.jpg|Kissing Penny good night. React3.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Goth11.jpg|Penny acting weird. Bath12.jpg|Leonard comforts Penny. NY2.jpg|Penny and Leonard meet in the hallway. 43a.jpg|Penny and Leonard in her apartment. Loben5.jpg|Discussing Sheldon's cousin's intervention. Val7.jpg|Someday Leonard we will be married. Tbbt020909.jpg|Hot lemon kiss. Pix8.jpg|Morning coffee in 4A. Hof7.jpg|What is this? Towel001.jpg|Penny losing her towel. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Gently saying no to his marriage proposal. The Beta Test Initiation Leonard and Penny at the shooting range.jpg|Penny and Leonard during shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Penny and Leonard kiss.jpg|Kissing Leonard during shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Penny shot Leonard.jpg|Penny and Leonard during shooting range date. BBT - Leonard and Penny.jpg|After the "shooting" incident date. Mid7.jpg|Penny comforted by Leonard. Pix7.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Tums13.png|Complaining about Sheldon. Hup2.png|Talking about investing in the comic book store. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao9 250.jpg|Penny and Leonard in the hallway. BBT - Pregnant Penny.jpg|Penny's dream - She's pregnant. Jp7.jpg|Wissin' she was kissin'. OMG2.jpg|Oh my God! Oh my God! Tang8.jpg|Leonard and Penny's first date just prior to their kiss. OMG3.jpg|Oh my God! I just knew it! The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Penny and Leonard dine at her apartment. bbt-sheldon-penny.jpg|Penny staring down Sheldon while blackmailing him to get him to help with Leonard's surprise birthday party. Big-bang-theory-penny-sheldon-photo1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Fest12.jpg|Reading together just like an old married couple. Fest10.jpg|Sheldon at Penny's door. Stage10.jpg|Penny portraying a wino. Stage9.jpg|Sheldon portraying his mother in his Star Trek skit. Fetch3.jpg|Penny comforting a disgraced Sheldon. Dis8.jpg|Sheldon having spaghetti (with little pieces of hit dog cut up in it) with Penny. Lucy24.jpg|Discussing Penny's acting class play. Guit10.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in 4A. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon by Amy an apology gift. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-Season-6-Episode-17-The-Monster-Isolation-2.jpg|Penny is the guest star on "Fun with Flags". Mono3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. S6EP02 - Sheldon in Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny about to explode as Sheldon wakes her up. BigBran9.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. Pole8.png|Trying to cheer up Sheldon. TO5.png|Amy is right. TO4.png||You two are talking your time. TO3.png|Hello! Engaged! TO1.png|Hello??? Soft43.png|Sheldon's reaction to Penny's triple knock. Soft42.png|Penny after using Sheldon's triple knock. Soft41.png|How nice. Come in. Soft40.png|I'm turning over a new leaf. Soft35.png|Penny talking things over with Sheldon. Soft34.png|Getting a boring lecture. Soft33.png|Or we could talk about trains. Soft32.png|Getting advice from Sheldon. Soft31.png|Penny accepting a complement about her impression of Leonard. Mini4.jpg|A train lecture. Mini12.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon. Tums20.png|Overeating Mrs. W's leftovers. Zam31.png|Working on the intimacy game with Sheldon. ZAm18.png|After Penny told the gang when Sheldon's birthday was. Zam17.png|Surprise! Zam15.png|Walking Sheldon to his surprise party. Zam14.png|Staring in each other's eyes for the intimacy game. Zam9.png|Working on the intimacy game with Sheldon. Den18.png|Telling Sheldon how to let things go. Den16.png|Sheldon complaining about Amy. Den23.png|Get out! Zombie5.jpg|Working on the intimacy game with Sheldon. Zombie3.jpg|Working on the intimacy game with Sheldon. Den19.png|Trying to help Sheldon let it go. Rip7.jpg|Complaining about Amy. Rip4.jpg|You performed tests on me? Zombie10.jpg|Working on the intimacy game with Sheldon. A45.jpg|A new suit for Sheldon. A44.jpg|Penny high on pain killers. Zaz10.jpg|Talking things over in the laundry room. Zaz7.png|Talking things over in the laundry room. Zaz3.jpg|Talking things over in the laundry room. BigBran8.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. LaundryRoomLust.png|For Shenny lovers everywhere! IWL3.png|I'm a dirty girl. Cut19.png|Penny just as she gets up. Cut14.png|Penny is going to give Sheldon a haircut. OR10.jpg|Come on, Sheldon! OR1.jpg|Penny and Sheldon performing yoga to relax. TF8.jpg|Penny seeking advice from Sheldon. TF23.jpg|Sheldon trying to find the best place in her apartment to sit. TF19.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Nov2.png|Leonard wants them to pretend they are aliens at the prom. TF16.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. FI43.png|Be safe. Call us. Bit6.jpg|Penny glad that she missed Priya. Aph2.jpg|Sheldon and Penny doing their laundry. Guit2.jpg|Penny waiting on Sheldon at the Cheesecake Factory. Bit6.jpg|Eating dinner alone with Sheldon. Fine2.jpg|Penny hiding from the landlord. Search9.jpg|Penny brings a consoling cheesecake. Search7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Coll5.jpg|Penny passing germs to Sheldon. Had3.jpg|Both caught the same cold. Fine1.jpg|Loaning Penny money. Loan1.jpg|Shenny. PPP10.jpg|I think I saw some clothes out the window. Gag5.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Top3.jpg|Penny walking down the stairs with Sheldon. Z5.jpg|Penny giving Sheldon a lift. Top2.jpg|Penny shopping at the comic book store. Cof5.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Cut8.png|Penny giving Sheldon a haircut. Cut1.png|Penny giving Sheldon a new look. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao6 1280 (1).jpg|Penny and Sheldon at an Asian Fusion restaurant. Get2.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want Penny to become a sexual rival of Dr. Stephanie. Get1.jpg|I could always think of you. Ein3.jpg|Sheldon, you don't work here. Eat5.jpg|Does your religious mother want a test tube grandchild out of wedlock? Goth10.jpg|Training Penny. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny 2.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon by Amy an apology gift. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Shenny and jewelry.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon shop for an apology present for Amy. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny.png|Penny telling Sheldon her lingering feelings for Leonard. Add6.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her gaming addiction. Add5.jpg|Sheldon trying to get Penny a man online. NP1.png|Penny and Sheldon hanging out together while missing Leonard. Wat10.png|I could always think about you. Badfish.jpg|Penny with Sheldon in the laundry room. Fin9.jpg|Shopping with Sheldon for Leonard's party. Add3.jpg|Penny asking about Sheldon online game playing. Hoft7.jpg|You got your sciencey magazine and I didn't. Hoft5.jpg|Walking upstairs with Sheldon. Date5.png|Driving Sheldon to his first date with Amy. Z3.jpg|Sheldon needs to return his Star Wars sheets. Z2.jpg|Penny stares after Sheldon's comment. Z1.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Ex2.jpg|In front of Stan Lee's house. Ex6.jpg|Sheldon has a script for Penny's courtroom testimony. Hoft14.jpg|Talking on the stairway. Ham4.jpg|Sheldon's tie question. Opt1.jpg|Richard Feynman poster. Hoft9.jpg|Mailbox mates. Ram5.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny to help him get rid of Ramona. Topo4.jpg|Penny going out on a date passing an exiled Sheldon. Topo3.jpg|Penny talking to an exiled Sheldon. Topo2.jpg|Penny bypassing Sheldon. Ram3.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny to help him get rid of Ramona. Ham3.jpg|Discussing with Penny what to do while Leonard has sex with Leslie. Ham2.jpg|I'm usually the girl on the other side of the door. Hoft12.jpg|Getting the mail. Hoft11.jpg|Nice talking to you Sheldon. BigBran10.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. Gamma1.jpg|Getting their mail. Soki1.jpg|Penny rubbing Sheldon's chest. Nutzy3.jpg|Choosing a present for Leonard. Scav9.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in the laundry room. Nutzy2.jpg|Sheldon, you don't work here. Nutzy7.jpg|Staring down Sheldon. Inde6.jpg|Why are you ignoring your sister? Add2.jpg|Penny has to move her legs. Goth8.jpg|Penny dancing while making breakfast. V10.jpg|Sheldon and Penny's sleepover. Preimier one.jpg|Sheldon, tell me a secret. 103692 d2864b.jpg|Sheldon is lonely and wants to sleep with Penny. Hug.png|Penny hugs Sheldon as they get closer bonding over the absent Leonard. Penny12.jpg|Wrapped up in her shower curtain with a dislocated shoulder. Vegnew4.jpg|Sheldon demonstrating the poem "The Tall Man of Cornwall". Redy.jpg|Penny gets Sheldon zonked due to his nervousness. Gamma10.jpg|In the lobby. Loom6.jpg|First car ride with Sheldon. Dis1.jpg|Discussing their mail. Loom5.jpg|First car ride with Sheldon. Scav1.jpg|Looking for clues in the geology lab. Loom4.jpg|Penny shopping with Sheldon. Loom3.jpg|Penny at the grocery with Sheldon. Zxc6.jpg|Sheldon falls asleep while making Penny Blossoms. Loom2.jpg|Penny at the grocery. Goth9.jpg|Sheldon puzzled by Penny. NP12.jpg|Returning from the grocery store. NP10.jpg|Sheldon giving Penny fascinating facts about the weather. NP5.jpg|Hanging out with Sheldon. NP4.jpg|Sheldon is having a nightmare. NP3.jpg|Penny wondering if Leonard is missing her. NP2.jpg|Leonard and Penny hanging out together Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Strap on a pair.png|Sheldon asking Penny out on a date to make Amy jealous. Act12.jpg|Penny calling Mrs. Cooper because she "broke" Sheldon. Gamma1.jpg|Down at the mailboxes. Gor7.jpg|Penny showing Sheldon what is in her mouth. Gor4.jpg|Sheldon teaching Penny a little physics. Worksongnano.jpg|Penny making "Penny Blossoms" with Sheldon. Alt6.jpg|Penny thinks Sheldon looks great. He wants more colors. Bath16.jpg|Sheldon appreciation to Penny's gift of Leonard Nimoy's DNA. Run7.jpg|Penny glances at Sheldon after he tells Stephanie that Leonard had often tried to have sex with her. NUX5.jpg|Sheldon ecstatic that Leonard slept with Mrs. Lathram. Pan7.jpg|Penny talking to an exiled Sheldon. Code1.jpg|Talking to Sheldon in self-exile from his home. Cof1.jpg|Penny comforting Sheldon. Nix3.jpg|Sheldon trying to find a sitting spot in Penny's apartment. Scav14.jpg|Team Sheldon-Penny doing a puzzle to figure out the scavenger hunt clues. Large Hadron CollisionEp.jpg|Sheldon hugging Penny. S6EP07 - The cheesecake factory.png|Penny acting as a barmaid. Nut8.jpg|Sheldon taking over the salesman's job at the computer store. Shennyy.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Jp9.jpg|What? S5EP03 - Sheldon and Penny (staredown).jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Nix8.jpg|Penny and Sheldon talking while climbing the stairs. Xz9.jpg|Sheldon, Penny and online gaming. Xz4.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online game. Xz1.jpg|Sheldon introducing his on-line date find to a game addicted Penny. Xz8.jpg|Penny showing interest in Sheldon's online gaming. Blos7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Vegnew3.jpg|Penny confronting Sheldon. Loan6.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Alt2.jpg|Sheldon likes this suit. Loan5.jpg|The snakes that protect Sheldon's money. PPP1.jpg|Can't do your laundry? Tend9.jpg|Sheldon deciding on a cocktail. Hady2.jpg|You gave me those germs! Tend8.jpg|Sheldon is looking for Penny's advice. Tend6.jpg|I'll have a Rose Water Rickey. Tend4.jpg|Sheldon is looking for some advice. Tend3.jpg|Bracing herself for a talk with Sheldon. Tend2.jpg|Bartender Penny. Tend1.jpg|Sheldon deciding on a cocktail. PennyPhys.jpg|Sheldon teaching Penny a "little physics". Hoft13.jpg|Penny being overrun by robot controlled vehicles. Hoft9.jpg|Mailbox mates. CushionSat.jpg|Penny with Sheldon Car3.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. PPP2.jpg|Penny vs. Sheldon. Bath9.jpg|"Leonard Nimoy!!" Veg3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Sleepover. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny visits Sheldon. Dwg3.jpg|Soft kitty, warm kitty... Hooker7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Hof6.jpg|Talking to Sheldon on the stairs. Stage1.jpg|Sheldon at Penny's door. Lert10.jpg|You don't want Leonard moving in. IsoSmile2.jpg|Sheldon's complement makes Penny's day. Gamma10.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Wat10.png|Penny and Sheldon. Lert9.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. PPP6.jpg|Penny vs. Sheldon. IsoSmile1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny having a pleasant conversation. PPP4.jpg|Well played. Duc11.jpg|Sing Soft Kitty. Myth4.jpg|Eating dinner with Sheldon. Myth3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. PPP8.jpg|Well played. Duc10.jpg|Sheldon's here! Nut1.jpg|Penny describing her blackmail with Sheldon threatening his comic book collection. Act13.jpg|Penny giving Sheldon an acting lesson. Loben11.jpg|Penny understands about the intervention. Loben10.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Loben8.jpg|I remember symposium. Loben7.jpg|Discussing their lie to Penny. Ram9.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny want to get rid of Ramona. The-Euclid-Alternative-penny-and-sheldon-7020795-1280-720.jpg|Penny frustrated with Sheldon calling upon a "covenant of friendship". The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny having dinner.jpg|Penny and Sheldon's spaghetti dinner just after she broke up with Leonard. Duc6.jpg|Penny about to blow up at Sheldon. Penny hopes for a hug.jpg|Penny gives Sheldon a toy transporter. Duc9.jpg|Is that my arm? Then maybe you better let it go. Duc1.jpg|Penny being silly due to her medication. TheBigBangTheoryS2E3-091.jpg|Howard flirting with Penny. A1.jpg|Penny putting up with Howard when they first meet. TheBigBangTheoryS2E12-182.jpg|Penny with Howard after he got punched in the nose. Ear10.jpg|Howard checking out the gym members. FG2.jpg|Howard naming Sherm the worm. Season-premiere.jpg|Penny with Raj discussing their night together. PenRaj.jpg|Penny first time trying to talk to Raj. Penny talks to Raj while he's drunk.png|Raj, you're talking to me. MAte8.jpg|I don't understand, but I listen. S5Ep01 - Raj with Penny.jpg|Raj explaining sleeping with Penny. Mate7.jpg|Oh, crap. Rr6.jpg|Raj coaching Penny for romancing. Mate4.jpg|Oh God! Mate6.jpg|THIS NEVER HAPPENED! Fin10.jpg|Raj realizes he's talking to Penny. Nov22.jpg|Raj is mad at Penny for her confronting Lucy. Myth8.jpg|Raj introducing Penny as his girlfriend to his parents. Myth2.jpg|Time to suck face! BigBran4.jpg|Penny thanks Raj for listening. Hop3.jpg|Penny finally talking to Raj. A47.jpg|Raj mooning over Bernadette. PennyBedRaj.jpg|Penny in bed with Raj. Fin7.jpg|Raj realizes he is talking to Penny without being drunk. Herb3.jpg|Raj thinking about Bernadette. Iso2.jpg|Penny admires her portrait. Bikwill.jpg|Penny and Wil in Serial Ape-ist 2. Fort4.jpg|Wil like comments that hurt him. Gore9.jpg|Wil and Penny in Serial Ape-ist 2. Mp8.png|I love you, but I love killing more. Mp7.png|Go away. Leave me alone. Mp13.png|It has to do with the passion of your craft. S63.png|Penny is attacked in Sheldon's dream. BBT Slider4.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman at comic store New Year's Eve party. Fig16.png|Christmas at Amy's apartment. Group photo.jpg|Everyone is shocked that Raj is talking to Penny. CC3.jpg|The gang talking to Howard about a letter his father wrote. Amy9.jpg|Watching their laser-beam bouncing off the moon. Bit11.jpg|Hanging out with Sheldon and a virtual Amy. Bob4.jpg|Visiting with Professor Proton. Bob3.jpg|Applauding guest star Bob Newhart. Scav13.jpg|Two teams looking for clues in the apartment laundry room. Spell7.jpg|Penny wants Sheldon and Amy's pieces to "do it" in the game. Spell15.jpg|Rolling the dice Las Vegas style. Rr11.jpg|Waiting to backup Howard's song to Bernadette. Ice31.png|This is fun. Qw28.png|Lenny singing Soft Kitty. Qw27.png|Are you trying to trick me? Qw26.png|Finally sending a tired Sheldon to bed. Cof6.jpg|Leonard has some bad news for Sheldon. Coat11.jpg|Penny and Leonard having dinner on H & B's first date. Cof3.jpg|In Penny's apartment. Qw3.png|Listening to Sheldon's idea of girl talk. Z7.gif|Penny hitting Sheldon with a pillow to simulate an airbag. Z4.jpg|In line to get Sheldon his driver's permit. Dis6.jpg|Peny sending Sheldon to bed after a busy day at Disneyland. Batj7.jpg|Asking the guys popular culture questions. Batj4.jpg|Physics Bowl practice. Ram8.jpg|Fascinated by Ramona and Sheldon's date. Zxc5.jpg|Sheldon hyped up on caffeine. BFP10.jpg|The gang from the pilot. Clean4.png|Planning Christmas eve dinner. Fig47.png|Amy's idea of fun. Gor3.jpg|Penny playing with her food. Guit13.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon like she is his mother. Jedu2.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Ny7.jpg|The girls are making jewelry. Penny is just making a mess. Work4.jpg|Penny waiting on Shamy on their date night. Ny3.jpg|Howard helping the ladies with their jewelry making session. Ny2.jpg|Sheldon is explaining his ten favorite Professor Proton episodes. Code2.jpg|Penny, Leslie and Sheldon; two off to dates. Lev31.png|I will try and be more sensitive of others' feelings from now on. Lev30.png|Bernadette going to apologize. Corn2.jpg|The guys are going out to do some Kite Fighting. Spell16.jpg|Having fun playing Dungeons and Dragons. Spell17.jpg|Killing the trolls in D&D. Fin6.jpg|Leonard's going away party. Jp16.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Guitarist Amplification.jpg|Penny arguing with Leonard Penny practices bartending.jpg|Everyone is shocked that Raj is talking to Penny. S5EP03 - Penny talks to the gang.jpg|At the apartment. Tbbt421.jpg|Penny dancing in the background with partner's hand on her rear, Sheldon and drunk Amy dancing in the front. Mate3.jpg|Finding that Leonard moved out. Za1.jpg|Penny's posse v. Priya. Za4.jpg|Penny helping them on their quest. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.52 PM.png|Bernadette in her red dress on the runway. Jp10.jpg|Witnessing a car being broken into. Jp4.jpg|Comic book store New Year's Eve party. Love7.png|The lead car. Tbbt202.jpg|Penny with her boyfriend and the gang. Val6.jpg|Valentine's Day dinner. Top7.jpg|Penny, Sheldon and Howard at the comic book store. Top6.jpg|Penny on her date with Stuart. Top5.jpg|The guys run into Penny. Eat1.jpg|Penny along for Amy and Sheldon's first date. The Countdown Reflection Shamy, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Discussing where Howie and Bernie can tie the knot. ConImp3.jpg|Having dinner in Apartment 4A. Fetch6.jpg|Hairy nerds from the North Pole. Wat7.jpg|Stephanie changed her Facebook status. Slot1.jpg|Penny gets jealous when Leonard has sex with Dr. Plimpton. Lastcar.jpg|Penny exiled to the Love Car. Gag10.jpg|We're all going to the hospital to support Howard. Amy6.jpg|Watching their laser-beam bouncing off the moon. Time1.jpg|Penny and guys in hallway. Opt3.jpg|Testing Sheldon's new noise canceling headphones. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.07 PM.png|Girls' night out and Raj. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny gives them a Star Trek toy collectible transporter. Jp12.jpg|The nerdy Justice League of America. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|They're mint in box! Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|Dinner at Sheldon and Leonard's. Closet5.jpg|Formal dinner party. Aha2.png|Sheldon is surprised to find Leonard back from the North Sea. The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Leonard asking Penny out on a date. Howard07.jpg|Raj, Howard and Penny getting to know each other. Gg8.jpg|Penny's reaction to Beverly kissing Sheldon. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Shamy's monthly date at the Cheesecake Factory. Amy8.jpg|Watching their laser beam bounce off the moon. FI28.png|Amy butting into their post-engagement dinner. Mp12.png|After getting fired. Mp6a.png|Penny in half-ape costume. Gore8.jpg|Penny wants another take. Gore7.jpg|Discussing the film Serial Ape-ist 2. Lev10.png|Dan, Penny and Bernadette at the company banquet Gore6.jpg|On the set of Serial Ape-ist 2. Gore3.jpg|Mulling over getting fired from the movie. FI50.png|Amy talking to Sheldon who is on the road. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao5 1280.jpg|Sheldon looking for another field of science to study. Thur4.jpg|Penny drags Sheldon to a psychic. Thur1.jpg|Penny drags Sheldon to a psychic. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao7 1280.jpg|Going out to dinner. Vet3.jpg|Raj connecting with Yvette. Vet2.jpg|Raj worried about Cinnamon. Vet1.jpg|Taking Cinnamon to the vet. TO6.png|Leonard made dinner. TO40.png|We're in a real good place now. TO35.png|You still haven't picked a date. To117.png|Congratulations. Now get out of my spot. TO113.png|Trying to not talk about a wedding date. Pants39.png|Sheldon talking about himself. Pants50.png|Hi Beverly. Soft9.png|Penny talking about her revelations about her acting career. Nj1.jpg|Talking about Leonard giving a commencement address. ZZ16.png|Leonard going to show Penny his old stomping grounds. ZZ9.png|Sheldon is worried about pointy hats. S86.jpg|Amy is mad at Sheldon. Lookingring.jpg|Admring the engagement ring. Hownice.jpg|Penny joins the group. Hmmmn.jpg|In the middle of the mother's disagreement. Sopenny.jpg|In the middle of the mother's disagreement. Moth2.png|Mother hug. Pants22.png|Discussing the mothers' visit. Pong11.jpg|Raj complains about a double standard. Pong9.jpg|Penny playing Raj. Pong6.jpg|Discussing the boys road trip to UC: Berkeley. Pong4.jpg|Coaching her champion, Raj. Pong3.jpg|Amy's power serve. Pong2.jpg|Amy's new bedroom door. Pong1.jpg|Amy getting ready to serve. SWI29.png|Getting ready for the garage sale. SWI13.png|Amy's bedroom is now the interior of the TARDIS. Fort6.jpg|Penny's podcast about her "Serial Apeist 2" movie with Wil Wheaton. Tums21.png|Too much feasting! Tums17.png|Living looks beautiful with the candles. Rip9.jpg|To Mrs. Wolwoitz! Rip8.jpg|I'm naked. Zombie8.jpg|Dinner. Den30.png|Mrs. Wolowitz, mother to us all. Fwa9.jpg|Please don't cry. Job12.jpg|Everybody watching Penny's network TV debut. Qw16.png|Sheldon hears strange noises from Penny's. Disc10.jpg|Leonard just disproved Sheldon's discovery that should have made him happy. Ext5.png|TBBT Christmas party. Nov5.jpg|Leonard worried about Sheldon freaking out about a DVD. Nov5.jpg|Penny finds out that she is married to Zack. MrsZack9.png|Trying to get Zack to sign the annulment. MrsZack1.png|Arriving at Howard's mother's house. Penny looking contrite SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas and trimming the tree. Job8.jpg|I have a part on NISI or whatever those initials are. Job7.jpg|Penny's last time serving them at The Cheesecake Factory. CE3.jpg|Penny skiing with Amy. Ext37.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang without Sheldon. OR2.jpg|L/P discussing their relationship. Conc7.jpg|The ladies having afternoon tea. Conc3.jpg|Worrying why their guys act so immature. Din6.jpg|Penny having dinner on the floor. Em4.jpg|Having dinner in Apartment 4A. Fig33.png|Get your hands off my cookies! Fig32.png|Talking with the absent Leonard. LEFT7.jpg|Penny seeking acting advice from Star Trek's Wil Wheaton. PS9.jpg|Showing Penny his astronomical romancing technique. PS7.jpg|Wil is depressed about the horrible movies he made. Bye21.jpg|Admiring the Death Star cake. CRP8.png|Discussing the doctor's ways with women. CRP34.png|Don't you have something to tell them? Gg10.jpg|Watching a Christmas special. Grew8.jpg|Decorating Leonard's Christmas tree. Grew10.jpg|Sheldon wants to hang Sir Isaac Newton on the tree. Za4.jpg|Penny helping them on their quest. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj.jpg|Raj interrupting Penny and Leonard. Para7.jpg|The girls run into Penny's ex. 12345.png|wiwith Raj and Howard in the pilot. S1EP07 - Playing Halo.jpg|The gang playing Halo with Penny. Reconfig34.png|Penny's turn to tell Howard her story of the letter. Cr1.png|Howard's friends telling him about his father's letter. Song5.png|The gang backing up Howard doing his anniversary song for Bernadette. Jp1.jpg|We won! Goth12.jpg|You're my little humonegous. Sarcasm.jpg|Penny's first blow up at the guys. The Countdown Reflection The gang sans Howard.jpg|Watching Howard take-off for the International Space Station. In the Cheeskecake Factory.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Lob1.jpg|Learning about Penny doing the musical Rent. Gg1.jpg|Sheldon wants to hang Sir Isaac Newton on the tree. H&B1.jpg|Wedding on a rooftop. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 1.jpg|Penny, Sheldon and Leonard. Nut2.jpg|Penny discussing Leonard's surprise birthday party. Jp5.jpg|Penny is not a happy Wonder Woman. Penny23.png|Penny dressed for revenge. Bath18.jpg|Sheldon hugs Penny! Hooker10.jpg|Alicia needs a ride. Love8.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory. Qwe3.jpg|Dinner together. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|Penny at the movies with the gang. Lert11.jpg|Why didn't you tell me? Love10.jpg|Lead car. Nov12.png|Doesn't Amy look hot? Hoft16.jpg|Recording L&S fight. Ext33.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Pants58.png|Penny is home from work. Snap32.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Snap28.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Snap26.png|Talking to Raj at the LA Angels game. Loben4.jpg|Toby describing his horrible childhood. Dump2.jpg|Can Penny play Halo!! Aph6.jpg|Zack running into the girls. Dump11.JPG|Penny is going dancing. Pink2.png|Penny Dump10.jpg|Nobody that attractive can be that skilled at Halo without cheating. Dump6.jpg|Sheldon needs to watch Dr. Who. BFP7.jpg|Opening group shot from the pilot. Ear3.jpg|Howard signing for Penny. Clos1.jpg|Hanging in Apartment 4A. Myth9.jpg|Penny waiting on the guys at the Cheesecake Factory. Tumblr mlb0kvRH0c1qcqxh7o1 500.jpg|Meeting Sheldon's childhood idol Professor Proton. Tm3.png|Penny needs to get downstairs to get to work. Jer2.jpg|Raj, Penny and Sheldon. Dump12.jpg|Penny loves playing Halo. Grew5.jpg|Christmastime in 4A. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Cast Season 7. 744805945.JPEG|Cast Season 7. Scav8.jpg|Raj presents a bit of pizzazz as the scavenger hunt game master. Scav7.jpg|Looking for clues in the comic book store for the scavenger hunt. Scav3.jpg|The gang organizing the scavenger hunt. Grew6.jpg|Watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Probe14.jpg|Talking about Leonard moving out. S215.jpg|Emily's first time with all the gang. S214.jpg|Emily meets Leonard and Penny. S213.jpg|Emily and Penny tryoing to work things out between them. S209.jpg|Practicing the Angels' game scenes. S208.jpg|Pub double date. Eq3.png|Getting their prom picture taken. Probe12.jpg|Amy likes basket making. JR6.jpg|Former teacher's pets that were hurt. Probe11.jpg|Discussing their day's plans. Probe10.jpg|What would Leonard and I hate most? Probe1.jpg|The girls don't want to play board games. TBBT-s08e13-06.jpg|Sheldon describing his idea of girl talk. Snap23.png|Amy happy that Sheldon thinks so much of their relationship. FI44.png|Good luck, buddy. Sheldon. Topo5.jpg|Spock checking out a weird medieval society. BigBran1.jpg|Penny in the hallway with the guys. Nuts7.jpg|Thinking that they are back together, Sheldon is presenting the Penny specific section of the roommate agreement. Boy8.jpg|Penny's father telling them how disappointed he is in them. Date1.jpg|Chaperoning Sheldon and Amy's first date. Fuzzy18.jpg|Penny has moved on. Tenure9.jpg|Late professor's memorial/academic brown nosing. Val5.jpg|Valentine's Day dinner. 381016.jpg|Sheldon's advice council. Ccc1.jpg|Treating Sheldon like their child. Goth13.jpg|Leonard, Penny and Sheldon. Ear1.jpg|Penny trying to talk the deaf Emily through Howard. Gre4.jpg|Penny seeing that Leonard and Dr. Plimpton slept together. Hop10.jpg|Fixing the guys drinks. Out1.jpg|Want to see what you're missing? Tm3.png|Penny can't get downstairs. Hop13.jpg|Penny spikes Sheldon's drink. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|Dinner at Sheldon and Leonard's. Amy7.jpg|Finding Zack back. Ex8.jpg|Penny at Stan Lee's door. Eq22.png|Doesn't Amy look hot? CRP8.png|Discussing the doctor's ways with women. Hup8.png|Penny and Emily talking things over. Hup5.png|Raj wants them to work things out. CRP34.png|Don't you have something to tell them? Ex4.jpg|Why don't you come in and watch the Lakers game with me? The Spaghetti Catalyst - The group.jpg|Sheldon and Penny return from Disneyland. S5Ep01 - The gang.jpg|Raj explaining sleeping with Penny. Goth7.jpg|I'll take this in the hall. Love3.jpg|The gang is introduced to Shelbot. App9.jpg|Dinner at 4A. App8.jpg|Discussing finances in marriage with Howard and Bernie. Curt9.jpg|The guys heading to a place where they can waltz. Penny serving their food.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Dance4.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at work. Zaz14.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory Xcvbn10.png|Surprised about a girl visiting Sheldon. Prom5.jpg|The guys picking up their dates. Prom2.jpg|Penny is not crazy about the prom party. A43.jpg|The comic geeks put Penny to sleep. A42.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A A46.jpg|Celebrating Leonard's strike. A37.jpg|The new neighbor. CRP30.png|The girls to the rescue. The boys distracted. Pitch7.jpg|We have the better couple relationship. CRP27.png|Leonard, let's go. CRP16.png|Tobey Maguire's sonagram? Sure! A19.jpg|Hanging together. A50.jpg|Leonard asking Penny out on a date in season 5. Lert8.jpg|Please move back in. Skankreflex3.jpg|Penny with the gang watching Penny's part in a hemorrhoid commercial. ClosetLast.jpg|Formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Raj out with the girls. Lert15.jpg|Arguing about the roommate arrangements. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-11.jpg|Season 6 opening shot. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj hanging out with Penny and Leonard. NY4.jpg|Sheldon asking for advice from the girls. Bowl4.jpg|Penny cheers Leonard's strike. S6EP04 - A pie contest.jpg|Pie eating contest. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Cast Season 7. 744805945.JPEG|Cast Season 7. Coat5.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Closet4.jpg|In the laundry room. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao6 250.jpg|Sheldon discussing Shamy's love life. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-10.jpg|Gender wars. S6EP04 - contest.jpg|Gender wars. S6EP04 - the contest begins.jpg|Gender wars. Comic1.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-1.jpg|Pie eating contest. S6EP04 - Where's Waldo contest.jpg|Gender wars. Where's Waldo? Skankreflex4.jpg|Amy coming to comfort Penny. Bit4.png|Amy and Penny sharing a chair. A33.jpg|Amy's big ugly picture. FI10.png|Amy's reaction to Penny's term about Leonard's work: atomic magnets. Twv- penny and amy.jpg|Amy trying to shame Sheldon after her aunt's birthday party. Twv- Amy 2.jpg|My boyfriend's a jerk. Probe16.jpg|The girls want to chose what the couples are going to do. Love2.jpg|Amy bonding with Penny, her self-proclaimed "Bestie". Den22.png|The scissors puzzle. Den20.png|Can you put these scissors together? Amy 4.jpg|Penny with Amy in Penny's chair. Pants3.png|Laying out dinner. The stag convergence penny and amy 2.jpg|Watching Raj's bachelor party toast (Not in the final episode edit). Comic3.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Fest8.jpg|Amy about to dish the chair. Fest14.jpg|Amy and Penny running down the stairs screaming after finding some animal in her chair. Skankreflex.jpg|Penny eating. The Date Night Variable Penny and Amy.jpg|Penny helping Amy get ready for her date. Comic2.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. The stag convergence penny and amy.jpg|Penny and Amy talking to Bernadette through the door. Wild5.jpg|Deciding about her pretty and expensive shoes. Belt1.jpg|Pretty, pretty shoes. S6EP01 - Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy preparing for her date. Ice14.png|Penny and Amy shopping together. Hup1.png|Love those cheek bones. S220.jpg|Amy's here. JR8.jpg|Amy sympathsizng with Bernie's treatment of Penny. Nova6.png|Amy steals her laptop to get her to come with them. Nova12.png|Amy steals her laptop to get her to come with them. Ice2.png|One of Penny's inappropriate comments. Ice1.png|Discussing what to do on a Sunday. Si1.jpg|Amy and her bestie. S5Ep01 - Amy questions Penny.jpg|Amy hanging out with Penny. Ghj1.jpg|Bernadette trying on wedding gowns. Den27.png|What are we talking about? Ten bucks? Dog1.jpg|Penny and Bernadette. Mini9.jpg|Penny prefers her new job to acting. Foci3.jpg|Getting ready to party in Vegas. Ghj7.jpg|Bernadette trying on wedding gowns. Amy makes a callous remark. PenBern1.jpg|Bernadette and Penny discussing the" Buffy the Vampire Slayer" television series. Fwa7.jpg|And your dress is ugly. JR2.jpg|Bernie helping Penny study Comic7.png|Penny. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Penny's posse. Nov23.jpg|Discussing Penny's confrontation with Lucy. TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy 2.jpg|Penny and Amy hanging out in her apartment. TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|The girls playing Travel Twister while Penny drinks at the same time. NG4.jpg|Amy - Hi Boys! Para2.jpg|The posse out for drinks. Posse1.jpg|Penny has red (wine) playing Travel Twister. Search3.jpg|Hanging out with Amy. Comic8.png|Penny, Bernadette and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Nose2.jpg|Penny gets hit by Amy accidentally. Nose.jpg|Penny is accidentally clobbered by Amy after Bernadette ducks. Ghj15.jpg|Penny's Posse at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory bar. Comic10.png|The girls arguing over comics just like the guys. NG3.jpg|The ladies dare to venture into the comic book store themselves. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Penny calling her ex-classmate to apologize for bullying her. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny telling her friends not to let Leonard know that they helped her with her history paper. S6EP02 - Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Bernie and Amy making big sad eyes at Penny. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Watching Raj's bachelor party toast online. (Not in final episode) The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Opening wedding gifts with Penny's Posse. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition - 1.jpg|The girls hanging out at Penny's apartment. Comic5.png|The girls arguing over comic books. Ghj11.gif|Bridal dresses never used by Amy's deceased cousin. Comic6.png|The girls discussing comic books. Work14.jpg|Penny and her posse. Gilb13.jpg|What did I do? Gilb12.jpg|Bernadette embarrassed over his beauty pageant video. 105987 WB 1472b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Surprised at Bernadette. Qw2.png|Wine and girl talk. Qw21.png|Penny's company is offering a Hawaii trip. Prom1.jpg|Discussing putting on their own prom. Creep6.jpg|Discussing the sexy scientist article Bernie is in. Nova16.png|You have got to come with us. Penny!!!!!!!!!.jpg|At a Vegas strip club. Nova11.png|Bernadette not too steady on her legs. Focus1.jpg|Two hung over party girls. Buzz.jpeg|Getting ready to party in Vegas. Gilb13.jpg|What did I do? Gilb12.jpg|Bernadette embarrassed over his beauty pageant video. 105987 WB 1472b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Surprised at Bernadette. Lev21.png|And your dress is ugly. Lev20.png|You can intimidate people. Lev19.png|No, I don't think so. Lev11.png|So, how old is your grandson? Amy 2.jpg|"Penny's Posse" getting ready to go out dancing. Amy 3.jpg|Penny pouring Amy a drink. BBT = Penny and the girls.jpg|Penny smiling at Leonard (off camera). The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Penny with Amy and Bernadette. Comic9.png|Let's go look at the guys' comic books. LSP1.png|The Posse on the way to Las Vegas. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Amy filming the bride's maids party. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny and Bernadette.png|Penny listening to Bernadette's complaint about her mother's pregnancy smoking habit. The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Benandette's bride's maids party. Za3.jpg|Hanging out with the girls. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory bar. Verb10.png|I hate her! S219.jpg|Penny practicing her sales pitch for Emily. Verb1.png|You and Leonard should come over for dinner. Hup9.png|We're okay. Past12.jpg|Checking her test stick. Past6.jpg|Not pregnant! Slutty1.jpg|Mary Cooper looking over Penny's laundry. Pants57.png|Loving hug. Gg5.jpg|Checking out the busboy. Pants38.png|It looks expensive. Pants37.png|Sheldon loves talking about Sheldon. Pants65.png|Penny wants to help. Pants59.png|Did Beverly say that? Pants56.png|Oh kay! Pants55.png|Uncomfortable hug. Pants49.png|Penny loves her ring. Pants48.png|In the middle. Pants59.png|Did Beverly just say that? Gg6.jpg|Beverly and Penny at the Cheesecake Factory bar. Pack1.jpg|Penny and Beverly walking down the stairs talking. Hooker11.jpg|Penny vs. Alicia. Hooker14.jpg|Penny and Alicia. Ram14.jpg|Sisters! Ram12.jpg|Penny meets Ramona. Xcvbn3.jpeg|Sisters? Alex2A.jpg|Well, everybody can't. Alex1.jpg|Penny vs. Alex. Gag8.jpg|Priya and Penny bonding over Leonard. Gag2.jpg|Coming back from the cafeteria. Run6.jpg|Penny meets Stephanie. Nov19.jpg|Penny getting mad at Lucy about Raj Lucy8.png|You're a bad person. Lucy6.png|Maybe you'll get your water and maybe you won't. Lucy4.png|Penny confronting Lucy. Lob8.jpg|Sheldon's cousin Leopold. TBBT - Penny.jpg|Penny and Sheldon's fake cousin Leo. Soft24.png|Roomful of blonde actresses in the casting room. Soft21.png|Now I remember why. Soft15.png|I have been in pharmaceutical sales. Soft14.png|Haven't seen you at auditions. Soft13.png|I heard you can make money doing that. Soft12.png|Wish me luck. Soft11.png|I understand that she's approaching forty and everything is fake. Soft10.png|Yeah, I started that rumor. S1EP07 - Penny and her friends.jpg|We're here to have sex with you. Penny meeting Kevin.png|Penny meets Kevin. Ext36.jpg|In Leonard's story, Zack uses their rent money to buy magic beans. Desire2.jpg|Penny performing in "A Streetcar Named Desire". Fig12.png|Talking about Raj's girlfriend Emily. Fig6.png|Visiting with Raj's father. Fig5.png|Showing off her engagement ring. A48.jpg|Dancing with someone's hand on her buttress. CRP36.png|She (Bernadette) seems nice. Road6.jpg|Bonding with interviewer over Bernadette's bullying. Road5.jpg|Interview as a pharmacy rep. Fwa11.jpg|Third best in sales! Lev5.png|Penny - the new star sales rep. MM4.jpg|Penny thinking about Mandy. MM1.jpg|Still can't get over his infidelity. Finally3.jpg|Leonard and Penny's wedding. Finally2.jpg|Leonard carrying his bride. Finally1.jpg|I love you. I love you too. KL4.png|Oh wow. KL3.png|Mrs. Hofstadter. KL2.png|The new Mrs. Hofstadter. KL1.png|Commercial screenshot. Fin9.png|Are you okay? Fin4.png|I'm carrying you across the threshold. Fin17.png|Penny loves Leonard. Fin16.png|Leonard reacting his vows to the beautiful Penny. Fin15.png|You wrote vow? Fin11.png|Penny loves Leonard's wedding vows. Pic11.jpg|Sheldon's wedding present. Pic10.jpg|let's move ahead together and not worry about losing each other. Pic8.jpg|This is yours. Pic3.jpg|How do we fix this? Pic2.jpg|Trying to save their marriage. Big-bang-theory.jpg|Talking to Amy and Sheldon. Batch9.jpg Batch6.jpg Batch5.jpg Batch3.jpg BAtch2.jpg Batch1.jpg Po40.png|Your cue is when the music starts. Po39.png|Pre-wedding kiss. Po37.png|I love you. Po36.png|We're doing it! Po35.png|Penny loves Leonard. Po34.png|Ready to walk down the aisle. Po33.png|Final instructions. Po20.png|Let's do this. Po18.png|There's a breakfast buffet next door at the strip club. Po12.png|Learnign about the break up. Po9.png|Uh, I'm in Vegas. Po7.png|Talking to Amy about the wedding. Po4.png|Amy broke up with Sheldon. She did? Po3.png|This one has rose petals. Po2.png|Penny is ready to get married. Po1.png|Looking over the wedding packages. Wd47.png|Penny and Leonard's ceremony. Wd46.png|Penny knocked over by Leonard's promises to her. Wd45.png|Leonard reciting his vows to Penny. Wd44.png|Did you prepare some vows? Wd41.png|Penny delivering her vows to Leonard. Wd36.png|We did it! We're so glad to could watch it. Wd35.png|Nicely done. Wd34.png|Starting their honeymoon. Wd33.png|Kissing Leonard with Mandy in her mind. Wd32.png|Penny can't stop thinking about Leonard kissing that girl. Wd31.png|Penny ravishing Leonard. Wd30.png|So now it's my fault? Wd29.png|Let's get naked and make a baby. Wd18.png|Continuing their honeymoon fight up the stairs. Wd17.png|Off to their own apartments. Wd15.png|After Leonard tells her that she is hard to lift. Wd12.png|Offering Penny a hot beverage. Wd11.png|Sheldon offering the upset Penny a hot beverage. Wd10.png|Penny is with Leonard. Wd9.png|Sheldon taking back his hot beverage offering. Wd8.png|Close the door hard, I'm mad. Po40.png|Final instructions. Po39.png|Pre-ceremony kiss. Po37.png|Penny ready to walk down the aisle. Dr12.png|Hot sexy "dream"y kiss. Dr10.png|Shenny. Dr8.png|Sheldon helping save Leonard's marriage. Dr7.png|Maybe you're right. Dr6.png|How can we fix this? Dr4.png|How can we fix this? Dr3.png|Hi. Sf32.png|Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Sf31.png|Did he say we? Sf30.png|Sheldon has a wedding present. Sf29.png|Let's talk. Sf28.png|Leonard doesn't think he deserves the beautiful Penny. Sf27.png|That was the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to me. Sf26.png|That was a little cheesy. Sf25.png|Penny feeling happier now. Sf24.png|Leonard asking Mrs. Hofstadter to stay married to him. Sf23.png|You did top yourself. Sf22.png|Making up. Sf14.png|Bernadette doesn't want Penny to know that she knew Leonard's secret. Sf11.png|Leonard wants to fix things. Sf10.png|I believe this is yours. Flush toilet.jpg|If I want to see a naked man dancing, all I have to do is flush the toilet while Leonard is in the shower. Corr22.png|Penny describing her bachelorette weekend. Corr21.png|The guys couldn't fix their flat. Corr20.png|Mrs. Hofstadter being domestic. Corr15.png|Penny telling her Dad that she got married. Corr13.png|Grabbing Amy's phone to tell her mother what Amy did. Corr9.png|Penny wants to take Amy's ear virginity and pierce them. Corr5.png|Bernadette hopes that the guys don't go crazy while in Mexico. Coor7.png|Amy's penis cookies are anatomically correct. 0304.jpg|Sheldon has reverted back to 2003 and is using a flip phone. 0301.jpg|Apartment 4A has gone back to its 2003 configuration. Past4.png|Sheldon realizes that Leonard's bins are going into Penny's apartment. Past15.png|Watching Howard and Raj's band perform. Past1.png|Sheldon. we're married and are living together. App14.png|Pennt watching the guys end the roommate agreement. App1.png|Well, honey, you don’t live with Sheldon anymore so you can have anything you want. Tj19.png|The gang watching "Footprints in the Moon" perform. Tj17.png|Raj and Howard playing at the comic book store. Tj16.png|Playing their Thor vs. Indiana Jones song. Tj14.png|Penny talking about staying with Sheldon a bit. Tj7.png|Leonard and Penny discover the apartment turned back the clock to 2003. Tj4.png|Penny watching Sheldon in his 2003 mode. Tj1.png|Leonard is still worried about Sheldon. Pim4.jpg|Listening to Stuart's woman problems. Pim2.jpg|Nude picture of Kripke. Pim10.jpg|Discussing getting more active. Pim9.jpg|Learning about his breast feeding area. Pim4.jpg|Women problems. Fenc16.png|Amy thinking about dating. Fenc15.png|Her husband is thinking about taking up a sport. Fenc13.png|Listening to Stuart's creepiness. Fenc12.png|You don't think I'm coordinated to take up a sport? Fenc7.png|You don't think I'm coordinated to take up a sport? Fenc2.png|Listening to Leonard and Sheldon. Fenc52.png|On-line comments about Stuart. Fenc46.png|Tired of listening to Stuart. Fenc41.png|Stuart is acting creepy. Fenc35.png|Kripke asked me out. Fenc31.png|You're dating? Fenc23.png|Returning from the comic book store. HE7.jpg|Looking for Amy's next great love. HE4.jpg|Amy has been seeing someone. HE2.jpg|Texting back Dave. HE1.jpg|Bottoms up! HS40.png|Looking for guys for Amy. HS33.png|Here's a candidate for Amy. HS32.png|Stuart giving Amy his dating app. HS29.png|Penny. HS27.png|Stuart has had a date. HS20.png|Gettign Amy a man. HS17.png|Penny has a drinking game. HS12.png|There's one. Drink. HS4.png|Bottoms up! AN8.jpg|You were going to propose? AN4.jpg|Watching Sheldon with Wil. AN3.jpg|Lenny. Safe10.png|Hi there! Safe8.png|Sheldon's interview. Safe1.png|Sheldon's interview. Doc7.png|Sheldon's interview. Doc44.png|Reactign to Sheldon's answers. Doc43.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc42.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc40.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc26.png|An engagement ring? What? Doc25.png|Shedlon getting things out of his safe. Doc21.png|Dinner. Doc2.png|Helping out Amy's dating life. Doc18.png|Leonard and Penny. Doc12.png|Showing them his Leonard Nimoy napkin. Doc10.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc1.png|Lenny. Mys4.png|Bernadette used to spy on her old boyfriends. 908.jpg|We're going to spy on Amy? 908 (5).jpg|The brain is the sexiest organ. 908 (4).jpg|Amy has a new dress. 908 (2).jpg|Looking beyond Amy. 908 (1).jpg|Sheldon is ready to move on. Ash38.png|Spying on Amy's date. Ash27.png|Going to a documentary about recycling. Ash26.png|Leonard thinking that he's going to a movie. Ash25.png|Talking about Amy. Ash2.png|Sheldon doesn't have a broken heart. Ash1.png|Helping Sheldon find a new girl. MD10.png|Talking about Amy's new guy. MD9.png|And then... MD8.png|Amy is showing off her new dress. Plat9.jpg|Fixing Thanksgiving dinner. Aq40.png|I don't want to see you in my clothes! Aq34.png|Sad that Sheldon is not getting back together with Amy. Aq25.png|leonard in my nightie? Aq23.png|Reading Leonard's journal. Aq20.png|Not a happy Penny. Aq16.png|Leonard's journal. Aq15.png|Beauty is a thing called Penny Aq14.png|You read my journal? Aq8.png|Reading Leonard's journal. Aq4.png|We're busy. Yes! Aq2.png|Sheldon wants a guest for his extra aquarium ticket. ER5.jpg|You're so strong! ER2.jpg|I'll take Care of it. BD6.jpg|Sheldon wakes them up. BD5.jpg|The Posse taking Amy out. Youre the lint trap of my love.jpg|You're the lint trap of my love. What song is that - one more time.jpg|THAT song. This is Penny she is you friend.jpg|Penny is your friend. Problem solved.jpg|Problem solved. Penny will take care or it.jpg|Penny takes cre... Oh yea he got a tuba.jpg|He got a tuba. Bet40.png|The Posse taking Amy out. Bet39.png|Are you ready for this? Bet37.png|Let's go over your options again. Bet36.png|Penny actually cleaning. Bet29.png|Sheldon wants to sleep with Amy. Bet27.png|Sheldon wants to sleep with Amy. Bet25.png|I was waiting for the bazinga. Bet23.png|Mixing Sheldon up knocking on the door. Bet8.png|Happy that Shamy is back together. Bet56.png|Have fun, guys. Bet54.png|And you'll stop talking about it. Bet47.png|Let's get me waxed! Bet42.png|What surprises? Bet41.png|We just want you to be prepared for any surprises that might happen tomorrow. Bet40.png|The Posse taking out the birthday girl. Bet81.png|No they won't. Waiting_for_the_bazinga.jpg|I was just waiting for the "Bazinga". What_Suprises.jpg|What surtpise? Thursday_is_Amys_birthday.jpg|Star Wars Day is also Amy's birthday. Put_that_on_her_cake.jpg|Put that on her cake. Pennys_Posse_headed_out.jpg|Taking Amy out to a birthday dinner. Penny_breaks_wine_glass_in_hand.jpg|She learns Sheldon wants to have sex with Amy. Messing_with_Sheldon_and_his_Knocking_routine.jpg|Messing with Sheldon's knocking ritual. I_could_use_your_assistance.jpg|Sheldon wants help with his gift for Amy. Happy_Sheldon_and_Amy_back_together.jpg|The Hofstadters are happy for Shamy. Are_you_sure_youre_ready_for_this.jpg|Are you ready for this? Kl84.png|Sheldona and his song. Kl83.png|I told you if we left him alone he would figure it out. Kl73.png|Try concentrating on something else. Kl72.png|Penny snacking. Kl70.png|His friend Penny. Trust her. Kl64.png|Sheldon waking them up with THAT song. Kl59.png|Trying to sleep. Kl58.png|Sheldon waking up his friends. Kl62.png|Is that a trick question? Kl44.png|Dinner and THAT song. Kl42.png|Sheldon annoying them about the song in his head. Kl39.png|Sheldon boring the Hofstadters about his song. Kl35.png|Sheldon looking up the lyrics of the song in his head. Kl32.png|Sheldon's song is about Amy. Kl28.png|Do you even like The Beach Boys? Kl27.png|She's not old enough to have had that song named after her. Kl29.png|You're the lint trap of my love. Sal6.png|Living with a man-child named Sheldon. Sal3.png|Penny on the couch. Sal1.png|Try making love with a Wookie watching you. 60 Sheldons suggests going after number 32.jpg|You could go out and look for #32. 48 Appalled at Sheldons ability to calculate how many men she slept with.jpg|Working on Penny's love life. 44 Penny continuing on the first date with Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Working on Penny's love life. 30 There are a couple of things you need to know about dating.jpg|Taking Sheldon on his first date. Yea.jpg|Off camera fun. Sal18.jpg|Penny talking about her life. Sal17.jpg|Why did you make your husband be a patient to get access to me? Sal14.jpg|Did you get me the appointment? Iss39.png|I don't wanna talk about that. Iss33.png|I can tell your rolling your eyes. Iss32.png|My feelings count. Iss31.png|Penny being domestic. Iss12.png|Penny hears Leonard tell her that he loves her. Iss11.png|Her inappropriate shirt. Iss9.png|I'll do that because I love you. Iss8.png|Welcome home kiss. Iss7.png|Penny gets home from work. Iss61.png|Penny under analysis. Iss58.png|Letting out her frustrations. Iss54.png|I don't need the homicidal rage side effects. Iss53.png|Anxiety. Iss52.png|Try having sex with a Wookie watching. Iss51.png|Talking about her marriage. Iss47.png|Penny pushing her pills. Iss46.png|Penny pushing her pills. Iss45.png|Penny pushing her pills. teo4.jpeg|Listening to Sheldon wanting to go to Vegas with them. teo5.jpeg|You made Emily cry. teo1.jpeg|Sick Sheldon driving them all crazy. Bu27 (2).png|To a Sheldon-free weekend. Bu19 (1).png|I'm all better now. Bu17 (1).png|At home together. Bu7 (2).png|Penny. Bu4 (2).png|Listening to Sheldon's inappropriate remarks. Bu1.png|Listening to Sheldon. Bu65 (1).png|You made Emily cry. Bu63 (2).png|Let's take your picture with your T-shirt. Bu59 (1).png|Your next bumper sticker. Bu57 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to a naked Penny. Bu53 (2).png|Stripper pole!! Bu51 (2).png|Surprise!! Bu51 (1).png|Toast! Bu47 (2).png|Can't we have one weekend without you? Bu45 (1).png|I feel terrible. Bu35 (1).png|Let him back in! Bu27 (2).png|Toast! MMM1.jpg|The letter smells just like Meemaw. Rab9.jpg|Waiting for their table. Fe26.png|Visiting with Sheldon's Meemaw. Fe22.png|Meemaw calls Leonard's job just a hobby. Fe20.png|Watching the Amy-Meemaw drama. Fe14.png|...she could just eat him up. Fe3.png|I have a letter from Meemaw. Fe1.png|Picking up the mail. Fe67.png|Watching Sheldon stand up for Amy. Fe56.png|Penny talking about her grandmother. Fe43.png|Leaving to avoid Amy's question about knowing about the engagement ring. VV39.png|You were right about the tears. VV38.png|What do I do? VV37.png|She meant Emily. No, I didn't. VV28.png|I thanked him in a bad ass fashion. VV25.png|Helping Raj break up with Emily. VV22.png|Flirting with the waiter. VV21.png|How old are you? VV20.png|We're getting out of here while I'm still young. VV15.png|THis is fricking amazing. VV6.png|Happy Valentine's Day!!!! VV3.png|Cleaning up is not young and fun. VV2.png|Cleaning up is not young and fun. VV1.png|I'll take care of it. Pos5.jpg|Posse hanging out on the back porch. Pos4.jpg|Amy chilling with the girls. Birth2.jpg 107830 D3994bc 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg Pn35.png|I've had sex. I'm a grownup. Pn34.png|High five. Pn33.png|You're pregnant? Pn22.png|Congradulations! Pn19.png|Leonard's text says that you're pregnant. Pn16.png|I have something to tell you. Pn72.png|I'm so happy for Howard and Bernadette. Pn70.png|Am I thinking of babies? Pn69.png|Babies? Pn68.png|Sure. But not know. Pn67.png|Probably 'cause you got to see your man up there rockin' the mic. Pn66.png|That was a lot of fun. Pn58.png|Watching Howard sing. Pn55.png|♪ ♪ Like, baby, baby, baby, no ♪ ♪ Like, baby, baby, baby, ooh ♪ ♪ Pn53.png|♪ ♪ Like, baby, baby, baby, no ♪ ♪ Pn49.png|Watching the guys sing. Pn47.png|The Posse arrives and is amused. Pn44.png|Leonard is inviting the gals over for karaoke. Pn43.png|It's not a virgin birth. Pn42.png|Daggling their feet in the hot tub. Pn39.png|You had sex on Sheldon's bed? Pn37.png|Reacting to where the baby was conceived. 201.jpg 202.jpg 203.jpg 204.jpg 205.jpg 206.jpg 207.jpg 208.jpg 209.jpg 210.jpg 211.jpg 212.jpg 213.jpg BA30.png BA23.png BA21.png BA14.png BA3.png BA2.png BA59.png BA52.png BA45.png BA44.png BA43.png BA42.png BA34.png BA32.png BA30.png BA104.png BA102.png BA101.png BA94.png|Singing happy birthday. BA89.png|Singing happy birthday. BA88.png|The birthday cake. BA87.png|Sheldon apologizes. BA86.png|Now I only find these irritating. BA85.png|I'm giving you a hug. BA84.png|A rare Sheldon Cooper hug. BA83.png|I'm giving you a hug. BA79.png|You nailed it. Source Category:Penny Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Articles With Photos Category:Girlfriend Category:Reference Pictures Category:Trivial Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:The Big Bang Theory